Sigma (company)
Sigma Elevator Company is a subsidiary of Otis Elevator Korea (OEK) in South Korea. It serves as a brand of Otis Elevator Korea for all overseas/export markets. It was founded in 2000. Location Sigma currently has businesses in more than 75 countries worldwide, and subsidiaries in five countries; Hong Kong (China)Also be a subsidiary of Otis in Hong Kong since 2015., Vietnam, Thailand, Malaysia and Singapore. In the United States, Sigma elevators were distributed by CemcoLift, which was a historic elevator company bought by Otis and based in Hatfield, PA. However, in 2012 CemcoLift has gone bankrupt and replaced by a new company called Minnesota Elevator Solutions.Hatfield Township Elevator Company Closing It's headquarter, factory and testing tower are located in Changwon, South Korea, which are also operated by Otis Elevator Korea. It also has a secondary factory in Dalian, China, opened in 1998 to meet demands on Chinese elevator market. In 2014, Sigma had a partnership with EXPRESS Elevator Co., Ltd., an elevator company based in Suzhou, China as well as a subsidiary of OtisBrand History - EXPRESS. In 2016, Express/Sigma opened their headquarters in Suzhou, ChinaExpress-Sigma Elevator Inaugurates New Headquarters in Suzhou. Notable products Iris The Iris elevator is a standard compact machine room elevator for low to mid rise buildings. It is named after the ancient Greek mythological rainbow goddess "Iris". In 2012 or 2013, the model was upgraded into Iris NV (for the countries other than Russia, now known as ACRAACRA Mid-rise MMR since 2019) and Iris NR (for Russia). Iris 3 Iris 3 is their current elevator model for high-rise buildings. Solon SOLON is a machine room less elevator for low to mid-rise buildings with permanent magnet (PM) gearless motor. It consists of two series; Solon StandardSolon Standard brochure and Solon ComfortSolon Comfort brochure. In 2012 or 2013, the model was upgraded into Solon NV (now known as Solon Premium since 2019). Muse Muse is Sigma's version of Otis's Gen2 machine room less elevator system. Unlike the SOLON, it uses flat polyurethane steel belt which is 20% lighter than conventional steel ropes. It also equipped with PULSE system, a device that monitors the status of the flat belts and alerts if a wear or tear occurred on the belts. In 2012 or 2013, it was upgraded into Muse NV. Di (Distributed Inverter) Distributed Inverter (Di) was a geared traction elevator mainly for low to high-rise building. It was first introduced in 1998 and discontinued in favor of Iris NV and Iris 3. RTE A passenger elevator model for residential buildings and only sold in RussiaRTE brochure (Russian). E1000 A more basic machine room less elevator with 450-1000 kilograms capacity. This model might have been discontinued. Vera A escalator model which looks similar to Otis's Link, NCE 506, NCE 508, 510 PSE, NCE 512 or XO-508 by Xizi Otis. SCE SCE (stands for Sigma Commercial Escalator) was Sigma's escalator for commercial buildings. SCT & SET SCT and SET were Sigma's two models of inclined moving walks. Notable installations Distributors/sole agents Current Former *CemcoLift Inc. (Hatfield, PA, United States) (closed down in 2012) Accidents *A Sigma elevator (Lift 5) in Blok M Square, Jakarta, Indonesia fell down from the 7th floor in the afternoon of March 17, 2017. The accident was caused by overloading; the elevator, which has a capacity of 24 persons or 1600 kilograms, was filled with 25 people (although some sources said that 35 people were entering the elevator). Witnesses said the elevator stopped on the 3rd and the 1st floor (because of safety brake got triggered) during freefall before hitting the bottom floor, injuring 25 people insideBegini Rangkaian Kejadian Lift Jatuh Di Blok M Square (Indonesian)Greater Jakarta: 25 injured in elevator incident in Blok M - The Jakarta Post *Another Sigma elevator fell down in Pattaya Center Hotel in Pattaya, Thailand on March 7, 2017, causing nine district officials injured.Hotel lift fails Pattaya, falls 7 floors (Asiajack). *From 2015 to 2017, several new Sigma elevators in various Housing & Development Board (HDB) estates in Singapore were plagued by numerous breakdowns and problemsFresh problems for Sigma lifts, Housing News & Top Stories - The Straits Times. Because of this, Sigma is currently banned by HDB from tendering new projects since late 2015. Trivia *In Taiwan, Sigma elevators are installed by Tatung Otis Elevator, and the elevators are often branded as Tatung Otis. *The name "Otis Elevator Korea" (OEK) is often found or listed in some Sigma elevator components, such as nameplate or protective door covering stickers when the elevator has just been installed. Gallery Logos LG OTIS.jpg|An sticker with the name "LG-OTIS" on a LG escalator. This escalator was installed prior to the establishment of Sigma. sigmalogo.png|First generation logo (2001 to early 2010s). It still used on the stainless steel elevator panel旺角橫跨亞皆老街及塘尾道行人天橋SIGMA升降機葵涌興芳路行人天橋Sigma無機房升降機 and their maintenance mechanics uniform. Sigma (New Logo).jpg|Second generation logo (early 2010s to present). Nameplates and capacity badges Sigma sign.jpg|Basic Sigma capacity badge in Mall Ciputra, Jakarta. Sigma Escalator 2009.jpg|Sigma logo on an escalator landing plate. Sigma 2010.jpg|Typical Sigma capacity badge, with directional arrows and alarm button. IMG_2096.JPG|Newer Sigma elevator capacity badge. New Sigma Brand Badge.jpg|Sigma logo with the "Otis Elevator Korea" name below. Sigma_Digital_Elevator_capbadge.jpg|Different Sigma logo nameplate. IMG_1862.JPG|Sigma elevator traction motor controller data plate. File:Sigma_Vander.jpg|Sigma capacity badge in Hong Kong. Others Sigma Changwon Factory.gif|The Changwon Factory in Changwon, South Korea. Sigma_Elevator_Generic.jpg|A generic (just installed with Dewhurst Fixtures and a generic Wittur door operator) Sigma elevator in Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Sigma Warning Sticker on Door.jpg|Sigma sticker about not to open the doors by force pasted on the elevator doors' protection wrap. Sigma elevator gearless traction motor.JPG|A Sigma elevator traction motor found in Bali, Indonesia. Sigma maintenance barrier.jpg|Sigma maintenance barrier in Bali, Indonesia. Sigma Maintenance Barrier ID.jpg|Sigma maintenance/repair barriers in Indonesia. See also *Sigma Elevator Fixtures Guide *GoldStar *LG Elevators *Otis Elevator Company External links *Official website *Official website (older version) *PT. Jaya Kencana (sole agent/distributor of Sigma elevators in Indonesia) Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia Category:Subsidiary elevator companies